


Take me home

by harriet_jane



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Comfort No Hurt, F/F, Fluff, I love them ok, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern Era, Sick Character, but i don't write angst, like so much it's digusting, there's only fluff in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_jane/pseuds/harriet_jane
Summary: Alexander is sick.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler/Theodosia Prevost Burr (background), Maria Reynolds/Angelica Schuyler (background)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Take me home

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this monstrosity is, I wrote this at like 3am
> 
> read at your own risk yall gremlins :))

Alex was tired.

He woke up to a small headache, and it constantly rang in his ears. He had a coughing fit by the time he reached the school he taught, and it made his voice raspy. He had another fight with Jefferson, and had received backlash for it from Principal Washington, the only colleague around the school that he thought almost like a father. He also created a scene with his student Kitty during a political argument, and the snappy attitude lasted throughout the entire day, and many encounters that worsened his mood that was already sour from the scolding from Washington. It was during lunch did he simply collapse onto Eliza and practically whined about how bad his day was going so far.

Eliza, bless her, told him to go home or maybe take an early leave. “You’re burning, Alex. Now get off me before you infect me with your cold.”

Alex hadn’t thought of a cold being the reason for his troubles, but he informed Washington anyways. The man immediately ordered Alex to go home when he heard about his condition, and for once, Alex happily obliged with only a few protests.

He had only taken three steps into the parking lot when a hand grabbed his and fiercely tugged him towards his car. “Wh－ hey!” he yelled, struggling against the hand.

“A _cold _, Alexander, why haven’t you been taking care of yourself?” If Alex squinted, the worry expression has to be Aaron’s. Of course it was his, judging by the way Aaron’s thumb repeatedly circled Alex’s palm. “Would it kill you to take a rest, for fuck’s sake－”__

__

__As Alex was shoved into the car seat, he heard a slam on the car doors. “Washington said you had a cold.” Aaron muttered, apparently calming down from his worry._ _

__

__“Yeah, good observation.” Alex said, without any venom behind his sarcasm. “I could’ve gone home myself. I thought you were supposed to mark your class’ book presentation today?”_ _

__

__There was a moment of silence. “Alexander, if you start on that movie ‘You shouldn’t have come for me’ cliché bullshit I will throw you out of this car.”_ _

__

__“Aaron, I’m not kidding.”_ _

__

__“I’m not either.”_ _

__

__The two didn’t utter another word as Aaron drove their car out of the parking lot, and towards the busy highway. They were lucky that the school they taught in ended at three p.m., otherwise if they had a different office-like occupation the highway would be flooded with workers wanting to return home as quickly as possible._ _

__

__After fifteen minutes of driving, Alex slurred, “So how was your day?”_ _

__

__“Fine.” Aaron replied. “I bumped into the Schuylers today. Angelica said she just met a woman who’s just her type.”_ _

__

__“Really?” Alex’s eyebrow shot up. Angelica was widely known in the school for her strict discipline and witty personality, and her motive to bring more feminism into the world. “That woman is hard to satisfy.”_ _

__

__Aaron let out a hum of agreement. “Exactly. She said there was a light-skinneded Puerto Rican-Dominican, long hair, mature in the body like… ‘whoa’? Yeah. Pretty sure Angelica’s head over heels for her by the way she described her.”_ _

__

__“You mean the girl who’s always wearing red? And red lipstick?”_ _

__

__“…Possibly. Do you have an idea of who she is?”_ _

__

__Alex nodded. “She’s probably describing Maria. You know, the secretary for Reynolds’ next building. James Reynolds sucks, I really hope Maria finds a better job soon. I’d probably already be drawn to her if I didn’t have my eyes on someone else.” he ended with a teasing tone, and it caused Aaron to snort as a small blush creeped onto his cheeks._ _

__

__Now, this was what Alex adored. The expression of a blissful moment, captured in his mind. With all Aaron’s walls down, he was nothing like the cold person people describe him to be._ _

__

__“Save it for the bedroom.” Aaron managed between small smiles, and the car seemed to accelerate._ _

__

__⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯_ _

__

__Alex let out a shudder as he dug himself deeper into his blankets._ _

__

__After various struggles and protests, he finally gave into Aaron’s mother hen-like care. Aaron had made sure Alex felt warm and safe the entire time, letting Alex ramble about his newest ideas and putting on a movie as background noise. He brewed soup for Alex and kissed him as a reward for finishing it (not that it was a difficult task, everything Aaron cooked tasted wonderful). He sang lullabies when Alex had nightmares, which guided him to a more peaceful sleep every night._ _

__

__Under Aaron’s thoughtful care, Alex felt the cold become slightly, nay, a hundred times more bearable. Aaron had always put Alex first, but he really extended his care to the point where Alex knew that in a hundred lifetimes, he never deserved someone as kind as his husband._ _

__

__He remembered the last time being this sick was not as bad as the illness back in Nevis, but he wished there was someone as caring as Aaron that helped him through the raw experience of seeing the life out of his mother slip away._ _

__

__No matter. Aaron was here now, cradling Alex with his warm arms as he felt safe and loved. He felt the ring he wore engrave deeply into his skin every day, his heart bleeding from the love he had for this man. Despite his annoying slow paced manner, despite the way he would give Alex silent treatment instead of yelling that made him guilty every time they had a fight, despite Aaron being the complete polar opposite of him, Alex loved him._ _

__

__“Do you think Theo has the hots for Eliza?” Aaron said, gently stroking Alex’s hair._ _

__

__Alex knew Aaron brought this topic up for the sake of talking only. “Definitely. Have you heard their banter last week? ‘I’m straight’ my ass.”_ _

__

__“Anyone would’ve thought they were a couple by now. You have no idea how many times I’ve caught Theo stare at Eliza. She told me to never tell anyone, but that’s definitely a story I’d tell someday.”_ _

__

__“You think Theo’s gonna kill me for knowing in the meantime?”_ _

__

__Aaron laughed, and Alex drank in the beautiful sound. “It’s best we never know.”_ _

__

__Alex let out a hum, and sank deeper into Aaron’s embrace. “Hey Aaron?”_ _

__

__“Hm?”_ _

__

__“Love ya.”_ _

__

__As Alex drifted off to sleep, he felt a soft kiss on his forehead. “I love you too.”_ _

__

__

__

__⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯_ _

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as harriet-jane.


End file.
